pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
PzEq 79
Poprzednia część - Jak długo jeszcze? – zaczął Skipper. Jak zwykle na imprezie podpierał ścianę czekając, aż będzie potrzebna pingwinia interwencja. - Za długo, stanowczo za długo – odparł mu Łysy patrząc na skrzydło w miejscu, gdzie miałby zegarek, gdyby go nosił. – Dobra, wygrali, wystrzeliliby na wiwat, za parę lat jakaś rekonstrukcja i po kłopocie. – Skipper popatrzył na niego z ukosa. - A w Kryształowym… - To była zupełnie inna sytuacja. Tam był coś do pochlania, a tu rozdają po dwa kufle na głowę. Niby, że żołnierze mają być trzeźwi i gotowi do walki. Powiem tak, nigdy nie jestem tak gotów do walki, jak po pół litra – odparł dresiarz. - A czy ty kiedyś nie byłeś gotów? – zapytał retorycznie dowódca. - Następnego dnia. – odpowiedział Łysy. Do dwójki pingwinów podleciał Sky. - O, tu jesteście. A ja was wszędzie szukam… Amber się kazała spytać, czy macie jakieś plany na najbliższą przyszłość, czy nie? - Chyba wrócimy tam, skąd przybyliśmy i spróbujemy dostać się tam, skąd pochodzimy. Wiem, pokręcone to jak umysł lemura, ale co zrobić – odpowiedział Skipper. - Spokojnie, ja też tego nie rozumiem – mruknął Łysy, gdy na twarzy pegaza pojawił się grymas zakłopotania. - A wy co robicie? – zapytał Skipper. - Skoro na razie tu się nie da zamieszkać, to spróbujemy się przedrzeć do Tenpony pod Manehattanem. Amber się uparła, że musi pogadać z DJ-em – odparł pegaz. - Czyli się szykuje jakaś porządniejsza akcja… Szkoda, że my w perspektywie mamy siedzenie na kuprze i czekanie, aż ktoś wymyśli, jak przerzucić się do innego wymiaru – mruknął Łysy. – Jestem taki zły, że chyba zaraz komuś przywalę… - dodał. Skipper i Sky dali profilaktycznie krok do tyłu. - To byś może nie wracał? – zasugerował Sky. - Nie, przecież w końcu ktoś wymyśli, jak można wrócić, a potem po prostu muszę odwiedzić moją kochaną Polskę. – Dresiarz zdecydowanie odmówił. - Swoją klacz, czy jak to się tam u was mówi? – zapytał pegaz. - Nie, moją ojczyznę – sprostował Łysy, gdy jego skrzydło mimowolnie zacisnęło się na bejsbolu. - Patriota – półgłosem wyjaśnił Skipper. - A, rozumiem – odparł Sky. – Czyli dalej idziemy we czwórkę. I tak lepiej niż było – dodał pod nosem. – To kiedy wyruszacie? – zapytał. - Jak najszybciej, portal nie jest otwarty ciągle – odpowiedział Skipper. – A w ogóle, ile my już tu siedzimy? – Dowódca rzucił pytanie w powietrze. - A mnie skąd to wiedzieć? Cały czas są takie chmury, że nic, k*rwa, nie widać – mruknął Łysy. - Jakoś tak drugi dzień – odparł Sky. – To się wie intuicyjnie… - dodał widząc zdziwione spojrzenia reszty. - To najwyższy czas. Jutro już będzie po wszystkim – odparł Skipper. – Właśnie, Sky, znasz drogę do… jak się to nazywało… filadelfijska filia Ministerstwa Magii czy jakoś tak? - Mniej więcej. Tak, znam, pegazy mają bardzo dobrą orientację w terenie – odparł Sky. – Mogę was odeskortować, ale to z samego rana - dodał. - Spokojnie, raczej nie będę na kacu – odparł dresiarz. Następna część Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Pingwiny z Equestrii